creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Puppet Master- der Anfang...
„Na seht mal wer da ist! Der kleine Scythe!“ Ich drehte mich mürrisch um und sah Chelsea's Clique. „Habt ihr nichts besseres zutun, anstatt das ihr meine Zeit vertrödelt?“ „Nanana...“, Chelsea grinste mich hochnäsig an, „Wir wollen doch nicht streiten, nicht wahr? Du willst doch nicht das meine Mutter davon erfährt, das du MICH runtergemacht hast... Richtig? Hihi.“ Dazu konnte ich schlecht was sagen, deshalb musste ich ihren "Spaß" an mir zulassen. Warum eigentlich? Stimmt ja... Sie war die Tochter der Rektorin. Tja, wie schon gesagt... „WAR“! Aber das erzähl ich später. „Bin wieder da...“ „Sc... Scythe?! Was ist denn mit dir passiert?!“ „Nichts... Ich bin in meinem Zimmer...“ Ich rannte hoch und schloss die Tür ab. „Pfff... Das zahl ich denen schon noch heim...“ „Und wie wollen Sie das machen?“ „Huh?“ Ich drehte mich um und da stand sie wieder... „Was willst du hier... Joru?“ „Sie sind der Meister...“ Ihre kalte, gefühlslose Art... Sie war so wie ich sie "erschaffen" hatte. Lange, feuerrote Haare, ein zweifarbiger Kimono, blaue Augäpfel mit rosafarbener Iris, ohne Pupille oder ein Anzeichen von Licht und ihr Schädel der aus dem selben bunten Glas bestand wie das Fenster einer Kirche, aber wie ein kleiner Hut aussah. „Ich bin nicht dein Meister Joru. Bloß weil du so aussiehst wie eine meiner Zeichnungen, bin ich nicht dein ach so toller Meister!“ „Wenn Sie das sagen... Das wird sich aber schon sehr bald ändern.“ „Was?“ Doch sie war schon verschwunden und das Einzige was ich sah war nicht ein Mädchen aus meiner Fantasie, sondern ich sah das Spiegelbild eines 17 jährigen der jünger und kleiner aussieht, als er es ist. Ich setzte mich auf mein Bett und sah mir all meine Stofftiere und viktorianischen Kleider an. Ja, ich mag niedliche Dinge und altmodische Kleidung und ich stand schon immer dazu! Ist ja schließlich meine Sache was ich mag und was nicht... Aber ich hatte schon immer das Gefühl das etwas in meiner Sammlung fehlte... Etwas besonderes und einzigartiges, was nur ich besitzen konnte. Nach einer Weile schlief ich ein. „W... wo bin ich?“ Ich stand in einem kleinen, dunklen Raum. Und fühlte mich beobachtet. „Du bist der Meister...“ Ich drehte mich hektisch in alle Richtungen, aber nichts... Da war keiner... Und immer wieder kam dieser Satz. „Was willst du?! Und was meinst du mit Meister?! Sags mir!!!“ Es herrschte Stille. „Sags mir!!!!“ „Nun gut... Du bist der Puppet Master.“ „Puppet Master?“ „Ja... Werde zum Puppet Master...“ „Aber wie?!“ „Das kannst nur du herausfinden... Leb wohl...“ „N... nein! Warte!!“ Und dann... Wachte ich auf. Es war schon 10 Uhr. „Oh... Hab verschlafen...“ Aber mir war das eh egal. Ein Tag weniger Schule mit Chelsea. Jemand klopfte an meine Tür... „Scythe? Kannst du mir bitte kurz die Tür aufschließen?“ „Wenns sein muss...“ Ich ging auf die Tür zu und schloss meiner Mutter auf. Sie kam mit Frühstück in mein Zimmer und stellte es auf meinen Schreibtisch. „Möchtest du mir vielleicht sagen was gestern passiert ist?“ „Nein... Alles in Ordnung...“ „Na gut... Aber wenn was ist, dann sags mir bitte. Wenn du es in dich hinein frisst, wirst du nur unglücklich deswegen sein.“ „Ja ja... Geh jetzt... bitte.“ Sie sah mich kurz besorgt an, dann verließ sie den Raum. Warum war sie nicht böse das ich nicht zur Schule ging? War es Mitleid? Oder war es ihr egal? „Ihre Mutter ist sehr warmherzig...“ „Ah... Joru... Was wi-“ Ich stoppte den Satz. Ich wusste doch warum sie da war! „Joru... Ich hab da eine Frage... Wer ist der Puppet Master?“ „Das sind Sie...“ „S... so meinte ich das nicht. Ich wollte eigentlich wissen, wer er vom Rang her ist.“ „Lassen Sie mich kurz nachdenken... Er erschafft neue Puppen. Aber es sind keine normalen Puppen... Es sind...“ „Es sind? Es sind, was?“ „Das darf ich Ihnen nicht sagen...“ „Jo-“ Doch sie war schon weg. „Joru... Was kannst du mir nicht sagen?“ Ich verbrachte den Rest des Tages damit über das, was Joru sagte, nachzudenken und legte mich erst spät schlafen. „Scythe... Hörst du mich?“ „Ja...“ Es war wieder die selbe Stimme wie am Abend davor. „Willst du wissen wie du dich rächen kannst? An dieser Chelsea und den anderen aus ihrer Clique? Und an anderen die nicht viel besser sind?“ „Was?! Meinst du das ernst?“ Die Stimme wurde lauter und sagte: „Seh ich so aus als würde ich lügen?“ Aus der Dunkelheit heraus näherten sich blutrote Augen und eine Gestalt. Und die Person die dort auf mich zukam war... Ich selbst! „Also... Soll ich dir bei deiner Rache helfen und dich zum wahren Puppet Master machen?“ Ich zögerte kurz... Doch ich willigte ein. Ich wachte mitten in der Nacht auf und verspürte ein Verlangen danach mir eine besondere "Puppe" zu machen. Also... Schnappte ich mir alles was ich brauchte... Ein Messer, Nähzeug, Knöpfe, eine Metallkette und Watte. Es war schon sehr spät als ich vor Chelsea's Haus stand. Ich löste mich kurz in Luft auf und war dann vor der noch schlafenden Chelsea. Mein ganzer Körper zitterte vor Freude, auf das was nun kommen würde. „Hehe... Chelsea... Ist deine Mutter hier?“ „Aaah!“ Sie fiel vor Schreck vom Bett und sah mich verängstigt an. „Spi.... spinnst du?! Was soll der Scheiß?! U... und was ist mit deinen Augen?!“ „Sssht... Wir wollen doch nicht, das wir gestört werden...“ Da fiel ihr Blick endlich auf das Messer in meiner Hand! „W... was h... hast du vor?“ „Well... You are my new Puppet!“ Ich schlug sie ohnmächtig. Als Chelsea wieder zu sich kam, war sie bereits am Tisch festgekettet. Sie versuchte zu schreien, aber... Ich hatte ihren Mund schon zugenäht. Sie fing an zu weinen. „Hör auf! Du ruinierst sonst meine Kunst...“ Ich griff nach meinem Messer und schnitt ihr langsam den Oberkörper auf. Sie machte, vor lauter Schmerzen, wirklich lustige Geräusche. Ich fing an ihre Eingeweide nach und nach zu entfernen. Als sie nach einem langsamen und schmerzerfüllten Tod dann auch endlich komplett leer und nur noch eine Masse aus Haut und Haaren war, kam ich zum nächsten Schritt. Ich griff nach der Watte und fing an sie auszustopfen. Als dies erledigt war, nähte ich sie wieder zusammen und ersetzte ihre Augen durch zwei Knöpfe. Als ich am Ende mein "Werk" begutachtete, musste ich einfach loslachen. „Wissen Sie jetzt was ich meinte?“ „Hahahahaha!! Ja! Und ich finds klasse! Hahaha!!!“ „Wir haben noch viel Arbeit vor uns Meister... Kommen Sie, bitte?“ „Hehe... Selbstverständlich meine werte Assistentin! Aber wir müssen noch eine Kleinigkeit erledigen!“ „Meinen Sie mit Kleinigkeit, das hier...?“ Joru hielt einen alten Plüschhasen, dem bereits die Watte aus einem Auge quoll, hoch. „Das auch, aber das andere ist wichtiger! Komm!“ Ich ging mit Joru zu mir nach Hause und schrieb meiner Mutter einen Brief. „Sie schreiben ihrer Mutter einen Brief?“ „Damit sie Bescheid weiß, das ich nicht zurück komme!“ Joru sah sich den Brief an. „Ich versteh das nicht... menschliche Gefühle sind wirklich merkwürdig...“„Kann jeder so sehen wie er will.“ Wir verließen das Haus. Seitdem verwende ich meine "Kunst", um mir die Zeit zu vertreiben. Und alle Puppen die ich bisher machte sind etwas Besonderes. Aber du weißt jetzt genug über mich, vielleicht sogar schon zuviel... Well... You are my new Puppet... Also wunder dich nicht wenn du heute festgekettet auf dem Küchentisch aufwachst! Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Objekte